


Honey, I'm Home

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, NSFW, SPN Smut, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Female CharacterWarnings: Lots o’ smutty goodness, Dom!Female Character, Sub!Dean, oral (male and female receiving), orgasm denial, dirty talk, cussing, angst, death (briefly mentioned), praise!kink, fluff and feels, unprotected sex (no glove, no love!).A/N: This was partially inspired by a hellacious week at work (when isn’t that a thing?) and also because I’m clearly jonesing for Dean….no apologies will be made. Enjoy, like, share and comment; kind feedback is always appreciated! Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.





	Honey, I'm Home

Sam and Dean Winchester trudged into the bunker; not saying anything to one another. This hunt in particular had been a difficult one. It was just to be a salt and burn, a milk run as Dean had put it. It ended up being worse than they thought. A vengeful spirit, worse than any they had faced before, wouldn’t rest until the family of the man that had wronged it in life was six feet under. The spirit succeeded before Sam and Dean could salt and burn the pocket watch it was tied to.

Sam slumped off; he was exhausted. All he wanted was a shower and to hit the bed, which was exactly what he planned on doing. Dean dropped his gear bag in the armory; he’d deal with it in the morning. Now, he needed a few stiff drinks.

He made his way to the bar he’d set up in the library, pouring a generous amount of whiskey into a glass before downing the whole thing in one go. He poured another and sank into a chair. The alcohol dulled the sting, but he was restless. He knew what he needed, more than a drink, he needed release. He sipped his drink this time, batting around his options for the better part of an hour.

“She’s probably asleep,” he thought “she didn’t greet us when we walked in.”

She’s never once complained about Dean visiting her in the middle of the night, in fact she’d once told him she enjoyed it. He quickly downed the rest of his drink and poured another before getting up from his chair. He stopped by his room and shed his dirty road clothes. After quickly getting a whiff of himself, he decided it was a good idea for him to take a shower. Sam had long since gone to bed, so Dean made his shower quick. Once he was done, he changed into a fresh pair of pajamas and underwear before chugging half his glass of whiskey. He padded down the hallway to her room. He could see a faint light coming through the crack between the floor and the bottom of the door before he quietly opened it.

Among the piles of lore books and files, she was laying on the bed with a book still in hand. He chuckled and maneuvered around the piles of books to the edge of the bed. He set his glass down and studied her for a few seconds. She had one arm curled under her head, the other looked like it had been holding the book up before she fell asleep, further evidenced by the fact that her reading glasses were still on. She was laying on her back, the large shirt she wore rode up her belly, showing off her thighs and a simple pair of black panties. He licked his lips, downed the rest of his whiskey and crawled in the bed with her. She didn’t stir or wake up as he moved closer to her, his fingertips ghosting over the exposed skin of her belly. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, her skin radiating the warmth he knew he was craving. He gently kissed her forehead and temple, his fingers still playing over her skin as he inhaled the scent of her soap and shampoo. Suddenly, she turned her head a little, her eyes fluttering open. She looked around and when her eyes landed on him; at first she looked confused. When she took her glasses off, a smile crossed her face.

“Hey.” She said sleepily.

“Fall asleep reading lore again?” He asked and nodded at the book in her hand. She looked down and chuckled.

“Yeah, guess I did.” She told him and marked her place in the book before setting it aside. She turned her attention back to him and studied the look in his eyes. “Hunt not go so well?” She asked and he shook his head.

“It went sideways,” he told her “in a bad way.”

She frowned as his fingers skimmed over her side and down her thigh.

“Want me to make it better?” She asked as she reached for him, biting her lip.

He nodded as her hand came to a rest on his cheek.

“Please,” he pleaded “I have to feel something other than this hole in my chest.”

She nodded and pulled him close, their lips passionately meeting. He gripped her hip hard as he kissed her feverishly, her hand sliding to his hair.

A while back, they had come to this kind of arrangement. Not a traditional relationship, fuck buddies, or friends with benefits. When they hunting life got too hard; they had one another. They were able to confide in each other in a way they couldn’t with other hunters or even Sam; about their hopes, dreams and fears. And rather than wasting time at bars trying to find some stranger worth fucking; they were always there for one another, always on the same page. They knew which buttons to push on one another and what the other could handle.

“Let me make it better Dean,” she said as they broke apart, catching their breath “let me help you.”

He nodded and she rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. She could feel him hardening under her as she slid her free hand up his torso and it came to a rest on his shoulder as she bent over him and kissed him. He dug his fingertips into her hips, she was sure she’d have marks on her body in the morning.

“Not the first time,” she thought “and won’t be the last.”

She slid her hands down his body and yanked his shirt up and off of him, throwing it to the floor.

“Can you be good for me?” She asked him as their eyes locked.

“Yes ma’am.” He responded with a nod.

“Good.” She said and took her own shirt off. She threw it on the floor with his shirt as his hands journeyed up her sides. As usual when she went to bed, he wasn’t wearing a bra. He bit his lip, he had to touch more of her. She caught his hands with hers and tutted at him.

“You’re getting greedy,” she told him “behave.”

“Sorry,” He said “I’ll behave.”

She smiled at him and kissed him.

“Even good boys make mistakes,” she assured him as she kissed him “that’s your one and only warning Dean. Do you understand?”

“Yes ma’am.” He said, his green eyes were lit with delight. She smirked at him and kissed her way down his body, lavishing his chest and torso with kisses, bites and sucking deep, purple marks into his skin. He squirmed and grunted under her, relishing in the attention she was giving him. She made her way to the waist band of his pajama pants and slid them off, leaving him in his boxer briefs. She admired the man below her for a few solid seconds. Muscled but soft at the same time; he was tanned, freckled, scarred and strong. She bit her lip and pulled down the waist band of his underwear, his hardened length springing free. She smiled before taking him into her mouth a little bit at a time. Before him, she had given head without much argument. Guys enjoyed it and she was good at it; easy enough. But with Dean, it was different, she gave him head solely because she enjoyed it. He was so responsive and attentive to her she couldn’t help but enjoy going down on him. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked on him hard, her hand compensating for what he mouth couldn’t hold as he let out a hiss of air.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed “fuck!”

She held him in her mouth and she shimmed his underwear down and off of him before resuming her position. She bobbed her head up and down, alternating between fast and slow, sucking and licking on him.

“Oh my god,” he said “fuck, that feels good.”

Once again, she let her mouth do the work while her hands found his. She took them and popped her mouth off of him.

“You want to fuck my mouth Dean?” She asked him.

“Yes,” He said, his green eyes were so lust blown, they were nearly black “please, may I?”

“You may,” she told him “If I squeeze your wrist, you have to stop. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am.” He answered

“Good boy.” She said and bent her head back down. He held her head in his hands as she took him into her mouth and flattened her tongue. He thrust his hips up as he gasped.

“Oh fuck, fuck!” He grunted as he did this “feels so good.”

She hummed, partially in agreement and in part to drive him crazy. It worked, as he went faster, making her choke. She squeezed his wrist and he immediately stopped. When she looked up, she was not happy.

“You know I don’t like that.” She warned him

“I’m sorry!” He said “I got too excited. I’m so sorry!”

“You have to make it up to me.” She told him and he nodded as she sat up. They switched positions as she laid back against the pillows.

“Show me how sorry you are Dean.” She told him as she shimmied out of her black panties and threw them aside.

“Yes ma’am,” he answered as he crawled over her and kissed her lips “I will.”

He worked his way down her body, kissing and worshiping every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. He licked over her nipples, making her sigh as the wetness from his saliva combined with the cool air in the bunker made them stand up.

“May I mark you?” He asked and looked up at her.

“Not until you make up choking me,” she told him “I love your cock, but I don’t like being choked by it remember?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said “I understand.”

He bent his head down and continued to kiss down her body. She loved when he bit and sucked all over her skin, marking her as his, and he loved doing it; but he was being punished. He reached the apex of her thighs and spread her legs open. She was wet from going down on him, but having so much power over a sexy man twice her size was even more of a turn on.

“Such a beautiful pussy.” He said and dipped his head down, licking a broad stripe from her clit to her hole. She arched her back and moaned.

“Oh!” She cried out “Oh yes, Dean! Just like that!”

He did it again and she cried out as he took all of her into his mouth, burying his face into her.

“Yes!” She cried out, her voice going up an octave “Oh god, good boy. Good boy!”

She carded her hands through his light brown hair as he continued to devour her, making her moan loudly.

“God!” She cried out, his tongue diving deep into her “Oh god yes, Dean!”

He swirled his tongue inside of her as she bucked her hips up. He held her hips up as he withdrew his tongue.

“May I use my hands?” He asked and looked up at her.

“You may.” She told him

“Thank you ma’am.” He said and slid his hand around her ass and then pushed two fingers deep into her soaking hole. His mouth sealed over her clit at he moved his fingers in and out of her. She wriggled, writhed and panted with desire under his touch.

“Oh yes, such a good boy,” She praised him “making me feel so fucking good.”

His tongue flicked over her clit as she let out a high pitched moan.

“Fuck!” She cried out “You’re gonna make me come!”

“I’m so sorry ma’am,” he said, the deep rumble in his voice spurring her on as he crooked his fingers inside of her, hitting her sweet spot “please forgive me.”

“Make me come and you’re forgiven.” She told him, her walls clenched around his fingers, she was so close. He dipped his head back down, increased the speed of his fingers but kept his tongue at a lazy, torturous pace. With a scream of his name, she came hard; exploding all over his mouth, chin and fingers. He withdrew from her as she released the grip on his hair, her chest and face pink as she came down from her high.

“Did I please you?” He asked and she nodded

“You,” She said as she breathed hard “you are such a good boy.”

“For you I am.” He said, looking proud of himself.

She caught her breath and then said

“Now I get to make you come.”

He smiled and answered

“I’d like that ma’am.”

“Does my good boy want to come for me?” She cooed as she took his face in her hands

“I do.” He said and closed his eyes as she kissed him. Her flavor still lingered on his lips as her tongue slipped into his mouth. “On your back.” She told him when their kiss broke. He nodded and did as she commanded. She crawled on top of him and lined his cock up with her soaked hole. She took him inch by inch, both of them crying out in pleasure. Once he was fully inside of her, she pinned his hands by his head, lacing her fingers with his. She moved her hips back and forth slowly as he moaned below her, his eyes closing as he took in the feel of her on top of him, in complete control. He couldn’t get enough of it, but wanted to make her feel good as well.

“May I,” He stammered out, his eyes opening and locking with hers “May I suck on your nipples?”

“You may.” She told him

He caught her left nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard, making nearly making her scream.

“OH GOD!” She cried out “god, oh that’s a good boy Dean. Just like that!”

He moaned, her movements and cries were driving him insane. She gripped his hands hard and moved her hips faster. His tongue lapped over her nipples as she let out another cry.

“Oh yes,” she breathed “oh, just like, OH FUCK, yes!”

He cried out as she moved faster, the sound of skin hitting skin reverberating in the room.

“Talk to me Dean,” she ordered as she kissed him “you may speak freely.”

“Oh fuck,” he moaned against her mouth “I love it when you fuck me.”

“You like being my good boy?” She asked him as their eyes connected.

“Yes,” he breathed “yes, I love it.”

“You’re so good,” she told him “oh fuck you’re a good boy.”

“Thank you,” he sighed “thank you.”

They both moaned and cried out as she released his hands. She yanked him up into a sitting position and held his face in her hands as she fiercely kissed him.

“You’re mine,” she told him, punctuating each word with a thrust of her hips “you are mine Dean Winchester.”

His fingers dug into her back.

“Yours,” he echoed, reaching his peak “all yours.”

She yanked his head back by his hair and bit his neck.

“Who do you come for Dean?” She asked, tears pricking her eyes as she licked over the red mark she had just left on his neck.

He let out a growl and yelled

“YOU! Fuck, only you!”

She dragged her lips up his jaw and to his mouth before kissing him again, her tongue invading his mouth. He cried out, wrapping his arms tightly around her as their grunts and groans filled the room. His movements became more erratic as his breathing got ragged, he was close.

“Fuck, oh my god!” She cried out “come for me Dean, please!”

“I’m gonna come,” he said fiercely “oh my fuck!”

They both yelled loudly as they finished nearly at the same time, his hot seed coating her walls as she screamed into his chest. They fell back on to the bed, breathing hard and still tangled up in each other. She laid her head against his chest, his heart pounding in her ear as he stroked her hair. Her eyes pricked with more tears and she fought them back, tooth and nail she fought, but one escaped, landing on his chest. He skimmed a finger down her jaw and tilted her face up to his.

“What’s wrong?” He asked “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” she said, all air of dominance leaving her “I just-“

“What?” He asked, his eyes searching her face.

“I love you.” She blurted out. She tensed up, prepares to jump out of his arms and run away, just like she always had. He held on to her tightly, stilling her as his hand caressed her face. He turned her face up to his, he looked scared to death.

“I know what you’re going to say, so just save it.” She told him as she tried to wriggle from his grasp but he wouldn’t let go.

“What am I going to say?” He asked

“That this life is too dangerous,” she said “that is being together makes me a target and you won’t put me through that. That you can’t give me what I need because of the greater good.”

He shushed her as tears fell from her eyes. He pulled out of her and sat up, bringing her with him.

“This life IS dangerous,” he told her “and being with me puts a big bulls eye on your back.” He bit his lip as he brushed her tears away with his thumbs “You’re right though, I don’t want to put you through that.”

She felt her heart crack; she should’ve seen this coming from a mile away. This arrangement was a minefield from the start, one of them was bound to catch feelings, she was annoyed that it was her.

“But I can’t deny how I feel about you.” He concluded.

“What DO you feel for me?” She asked bluntly. He sighed and kissed her.

“I love you too.” He murmured against her mouth. She pulled back; part of her was elated, the other was in total shock.

“How?” She asked “How long?”

He smirked

“Remember the vampire hunt in Tuscaloosa?” He asked

A year after they’d met, Dean had gotten snatched by a small nest of vampires in Alabama that had been feeding on local college kids. She’d quickly disposed of them and saved him from being turned, again.

“Yeah, I remember.” She told him

“You saved my bacon and took care of me afterword,” he informed her “that was the day I fell for you.”

“And two weeks later we came up with this arrangement.” She said, the memory breaking over her like dawn piercing the night.

“Exactly,” He said and tucked her hair behind her ear “I hated seeing guys in bars flirt with you. You’re too smart and sexy for your own good.” The tip of his finger tapped the tip of her nose and she smiled. “Hell, I don’t think I deserve you, but for some stupid reason; you agreed to this arrangement with me.”

“Because I want to be with you,” she told him “you think I like seeing those bimbos all over you? Shoving their boobs and asses into you? I hate it Dean.”

He nodded and said

“That ends now; I’m yours.” And placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

“And I’m yours.” She told him and kissed him again.

“Get cleaned up?” He asked “and then bed?”

They quickly kissed as she nodded.

They both hopped into the shower and pulled on their shirts and underwear when they were done. They both laid on their sides, their arms tangling around each other’s bodies. Dean stroked her hair and she drifted back to sleep.

“I love you.” She murmured one last time.

“I love you too.” He said before drifting off himself.

Their lives would always come with ups and downs, that much they both knew. But for those few hours that they got to sleep; none of that was on their minds. They both drifted into deep dreamless sleeps; the best they had in months if they were honest.


End file.
